The Bodyguard
by cutted
Summary: I am going to add more chapters, it has been a long hiatus, a two years. But I have been without a computer that long.
1. Unlikely Feelings

Hey I'm Cutted and this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I do not own any of the WWE superstars, but I do own the character Anna, so please don't use her. Happy Reading!  
  
Chapter 1. Unlikely Feelings  
  
Eric Bischoff flipped through the scattered papers on his desk trying to organize the mess he had begun to make. The new WWE talent profiles were what he was reviewing before they started Monday Night Raw that night; he jumped slightly out of his chair hearing a loud knock on his office door.  
  
"Who ever you are come in!" He shouted at the door while wiping sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. Randy Orton strolled confidently into the office looking around curiously; he smiled at Eric before taking a seat in the black leather chair in front of his desk. Eric greeted Randy with a large grin, holding out his hand for the young superstar to shake.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He pushed the contents of his cluttered desk to one side and folded his arms quickly. Randy glanced at the papers momentarily before he told Eric about Evolution. "The guys treat me very well, and let's face it, I'm the intercontinental champion." He patted the belt around his muscular waist while brushing off his very expensive designer pants. Eric nodded in agreement and motioned for Randy to continue.  
  
"But, I feel that I need a new challenge, something that could help you become less stressed out. Partying is what Evolution does best, however, when is the last time you partied, Mr. Bischoff?" Randy asked him. Before he had entered Bischoff's office, Orton had decided that Eric could be persuaded in letting him be general manager of Raw for that night, or at least that is what he had in mind. He was simply asking to relieve Eric of his duties for that one night so Evolution could put there plan into full swing.  
  
Eric thought about what Randy had said for a few moments before coming to a helpful conclusion. He searched for a piece of paper under the scattered profiles eagerly, some of the papers flying off the desk and onto the carpeted floor. Finding what he was looking for, Eric glanced at the name and phone number, and then proceeded to dial on his cell phone. Randy became curious and tried to see what was on the written piece of paper. He leaned over slowly, his eyes focusing on the paper. It read: Anna #678-4453 "Hello, Anna? Yes it is me. About your arrival later on tonight, I will have some one pick you up from the hotel." Eric spoke clearly into phone, listening to the women's voice on the other end. "Be sure to be ready so you can get here for the show. I have to go right now but I will see you soon. I love you too. Alright, goodbye." Eric pressed the "end" button on his cell phone and placed it back in his pants pocket. He then turned to Randy with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"That was my daughter Anna, she has come to visit me on vacation and I forgot about her transportation in getting to the arena. I suppose she could take a taxi, however I will know she is safe with you. Her hotel is on 3rd avenue just across from the Starbucks, and she is waiting for you." He smiled slightly at the look of shock on Randy's face and stood up gesturing for him to leave. Randy nodded quickly and exited the office heading for the parking lot. The truth was, Randy didn't think babysitting would be something a man like Eric Bischoff would ask of him, and a daughter? He had never mentioned a daughter. If she looked anything like Eric, he was in for a long night.  
  
Randy found his green mustang parked close to the exit. He unlocked the door quickly and climbed into the driver's seat pausing to check the time. He had fifteen minutes to drive to the hotel and get back with Anna before Raw began. He started the car and sped down Main Street, looking for the sign to turn onto 3rd avenue. Quickly turning around the corner he spotted the sign above a stone building that read: The Plaza Hotel.  
  
The valet greeted him eagerly smiling at the Mustang Randy had just stepped out of. "Don't even think about it." Randy chuckled and slid the keys into his leather jacket before heading through the front doors into the Lobby. He spotted Anna at once sitting on a beige sofa flipping through a magazine. She looked absolutely beautiful and for a moment Randy just stared at her from a far. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and piercing green eyes that reflected the light when she blinked. She was wearing a jean skirt that stretched just above her knees and a plain white tank top which fit snuggly around her upper body. Her long legs were crossed at her ankles and her worn blue sneakers were tied in double bows. Randy walked slowly towards her and waited until she noticed he was staring at her. After a few moments she put down the magazine and smiled at him wide.  
  
"Hi." She stood up slowly and brushed her skirt off with her other hand. "Anna? I'm Randy Orton, I've very pleased to meet you." He extended his hand and smiled at her too as she took it and shook it politely. "I am too." She looked him up and down, tilting her head to one side. "You're a wrestler aren't you?" He noticed a twinkle in her eyes and nodded gesturing towards the door he entered in. "That I am. My car is parked in front, if you would like to get going. The show should be starting soon." He placed his hand on the small of her back and steered her outside beside his car. He opened the door allowing her to slide into the passenger seat. She ran her hand along the leather interior and began wondering what kind of wrestler Randy was. Her father mentioned Randy Orton a couple of times and how he belonged to Evolution, the group of wrestlers her father liked the best. But Randy seemed sweet and caring, qualities Anna knew her father wasn't fond of. She shrugged to herself watching as Randy secured his seat belt and started up the car. They drove off towards the Arena, and drove into the parking lot just in time. During the drive the two of them talked about there families and what was expected for the show that night.  
  
They both walked down the hallway towards Eric Bischoff's office, when they turned a corner they bumped into Ric Flair who was walking to the ring. "There you are kid; I was wondering if you were with that blonde that called earlier." He stopped joking around and looked at Anna with interest. "On the other hand brunettes are fun too." Ric drawled at Anna, pushing Randy lightly on his shoulder with the heal of his hand. Randy coughed nervously glaring at Ric.  
  
"This is Anna Bischoff, Mr. Bischoff's daughter." Ric stood slightly shocked at what Randy had just said then broke into a wide grin. "In that case, it is a real pleasure to meet you Ms. Bischoff, but I should be going. Triple H said something about our match coming up." Ric smiled at both of them and turned to walk in the other direction. Anna laughed to herself, before she turned to Randy. "Well you should probably get ready for your match and I have to talk to my father before the show starts. So I will see you later." Anna paused a moment before quickly kissing Randy on the cheek. He looked taken aback and stumbled backward a bit, watching her walk into the office door. He didn't expect her to do anything to him, never mind, kissing him. He pressed the spot on his cheek and grinned a bit. She was sure something else. 


	2. The Storyline Fits

Chapter 2. The Storyline Fits  
  
Randy waited backstage for his music to start; he heard the familiar song suddenly filling the arena. He took one last breath before he pushed the curtains back. He walked out in front of the crowd with his character's smug look on his face and began his slow trot down the ramp. He glanced into the crowd, reading signs, until finally he reached the ring. He felt a few fan's hands on his bare back and a shiver went down his spine, he never really got used to it. Entering the ring, Randy's eyes met Matt Hardy's, and he nodded to him quickly before he handed the Intercontinental Championship to the referee. He tried to think about the title match and what he was supposed to do, but something else filled his mind.  
  
Anna.  
  
Randy still couldn't figure out why she kissed him on the cheek. "Of course you like her," He thought to himself watching Matt lunge at him. Matt grabbed the back of Randy's head. "But I'm in Evolution." He concluded in his head, while he pile drove Matt in the center of the ring. Suddenly Eric Bischoff's music rang through the arena; both Randy and Matt stared towards the stage confused. Eric waltzed out onto the stage dragging Anna with him. Randy couldn't read the expression on Anna's face while he stood up leaning on the ropes. Eric raised the microphone directly in front of his mouth and a grin spread across his face while the famous "Asshole" chant began.  
  
"I am a man of stipulation, and I believe that this match tonight needs another stipulation." He looked menacingly at Anna and then spoke into the mic again. "The winner of this match will become my daughter's private bodyguard, assistanting in her matches and she will do the same for you. Also you will receive unlimited favors from me. Title matches or whatever you like. Ref start the match over."  
  
Randy heard the bell ring again and faced Matt ready to wrestle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eric leave the ramp and Anna beginning to walk down it. She stood beside the ring and watched him carefully. Her arms around her waist hugging herself. She was talked into participating on Raw for the time being, as her father would say, Anna would "liven things up." The match ended quickly with a submission for Randy Orton. Randy made Matt tap out with an arm bar maneuver. Randy held the back of his head, as the referee raised his hand in victory. Anna was grinning ear to ear when he rolled underneath the ropes and walked towards her. She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They hugged for longer then they should have and ran up the ring, arm in arm. They both heard the crowd explode, yelling and clapping when they went backstage.  
  
Eric Bischoff was waiting for them; his arms folded and looked very pleased with himself. Both Randy and Anna didn't notice him standing there, while they continued to hug each other in delight. Eric cleared his throat trying to get there attention. Anna blushed furiously and pulled her hands away from the back of Randy's neck. Randy glared in Eric's direction but reluctantly turned to face him.  
  
"I spoke with Evolution and they didn't have a problem with you taking care of Anna. But I do have a request. You are her bodyguard, nothing more. Or there will be trouble." Eric pointed at them both and headed towards his office. Randy shook his head in disappointment. Anna understood her father's words, but she didn't want to. Randy was very sweet and caring towards her. She couldn't help feeling something.  
  
Trying to liven the mood, she playfully pushed Randy. "Nice match..if it wasn't for Matt distracted by me, you would have lost." She teased him. Randy couldn't believe his ears, she was actually being cocky. "Like you could do better?" He grinned then reached for the back of her legs. In one swift movement, Anna was lifted into the air, her chest now pressed against his in a modified bear hug. "Hey!" Anna squealed wiggling in his arms. She could feel his arm muscles flex, while he lifted her higher. After a few minutes, in midair, Anna tapped the palm of her hand on Randy's shoulder. He bent over so her feet landed on the floor. "I could take you! You caught me off guard." She smiled. He just stared at her in amusement.  
  
"Well I think we have a good storyline, but did your father say anything about how we are supposed to act?" Anna pondered this for a little while before answering. "What he told me was on camera you have to be extremely protective of me, so far that's all I know." Anna shrugged a bit, all she could think about was her father's last words.  
  
You are her bodyguard, nothing more Or there will be trouble..  
  
She guessed her father noticed the attraction between them, but Anna doubted it would go very far. He after all was a wrestler, regardless of how he made her feel. "Well I'll go talk to him then. Maybe you can give me a hand on my upcoming matches. Make yourself at home." He winked at her then pointed to the Evolution dressing room. Randy gave her hand a squeeze then headed for Eric's office.  
  
Anna watched him leave, before she pushed open the dressing room door. It was much nicer then she expected, complete with a big screen TV and leather furniture. After surveying the room for a little while she decided to relax on the huge leather couch. She collapsed onto the couch lazily, kicking off her shoes. As soon as she was beginning to relax, there was a loud growl coming from outside the dressing room. Then a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Hunter I know you're in there!" Someone was trying to get into the room. Anna panicked when the door swung open with a slam. Kane rushed into the room, looking absolutely furious. Anna stared, shaking from head to toe at the Big Red Monster.  
  
She wasn't familiar with who he was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Not noticing Anna at all, Kane checked inside the bathroom and down the hallway before turning his grotesque eyes on Anna.  
  
"Where is Triple H?" He demanded, flinging the glass coffee table over, moving towards Anna. "I don't know." Anna could barely talk, so her reply came out as a fearful whisper. Kane chuckled, almost sensing her fear and crushed her shoulders together with his hands. He looked her over, grinning evilly to himself. "You're not very helpful, Missy." She was shaking uncontrollably underneath his touch, but somehow summoned an ounce of courage. She lifted her palm to his bare chest and pushed as hard as she could. He didn't expect her to touch him, so he let go of her in shock. She was distracted and didn't remove her hand.  
  
"What happened here?" Randy walked into the dressing room, but stopped when he saw Kane. "Anna are you alright?" Randy noticed that she looked a little frightened, and he couldn't figure out what Kane was doing in the room. He also noticed where Anna's hand was.  
  
"I'm fine, he was just leaving." Anna let her hand drop to her side and moved out of Kane's path. Kane grinned again walking towards the door. "Thanks for your help Missy."  
  
Immediately Anna rushed towards Randy but stopped in front of him. She wasn't supposed to treat him any better than a bodyguard. Randy stepped towards her closing the distance between them; he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't stop there." He managed to stand up straight causing Anna to go on her tiptoes. She pressed her lips against his, and then went to pull away. Before she could, Randy pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Since the door was left wide open, the rest of the members of Evolution looked inside the room. Dave Batista was the one to break the silence.  
  
"What happened to our door?" 


	3. Obsession

Author Note: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took a long time but I've been really down lately. Lack of inspiration isn't a good thing. But I'm back.Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Obsession  
  
-A week later, Monday Night Raw-  
  
Anna reached the arena a little later than usual. She bolted from her rental car through the parking lot towards the backstage area. She could feel every inch of her body tense up, like someone was watching her. She turned around quickly scanning the parking lot with her eyes. No one was there. Anna shrugged it off, heading towards the Diva's locker room. She opened the door casually and was greeted by Trish.  
  
"Hey Anna, how was the drive here?" She asked her, while fixing her make- up. Anna put her duffle bag down at her locker and began pulling her things out. "It was fine, although I thought I was going to be late." She chuckled a bit before unbuttoning her blouse and replacing it with a custom made Evolution tank top. Trish glanced at the black top, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Anna changed into her gray sweatpants that hugged her curves nicely.  
  
"They practically own you." Trish replied just as Chris Jericho opened the dressing room door. Anna shook her head smiling; Trish and Chris was such a good couple.  
  
"Oh, hey Anna." Chris barely even looked at her before he kissed Trish passionately.  
  
"I'll see you later Anna." Both Trish and Chris left the room for a backstage interview. Anna put her things back into the locker, folding her clothing neatly; she placed them on the top shelf not noticing there was something already in there. She pulled out a single red rose and a card attached to it. She opened the card and inside read only two words.  
  
"You're Beautiful."  
  
She grinned ear to ear then inhaled the rose's sweet scent. She had an idea who it was from.  
  
Randy sat in the Evolution locker room, watching the episode of Raw from last week. He was studying the look on Anna's face, when he won the match. She looked so excited when he got the submission, and he looked nothing short of thrilled as well. He didn't get a chance to see her all week because of the traveling he was doing. He tried to imagine what her face would look like when she saw the rose he put in her locker. His mind was filled with thoughts of Anna.  
  
Everything about her.  
  
Eyes. Body. Face..  
  
The way she kissed him. She wasn't like the other women Randy had been with. She was caring and sweet. Randy was brought back to reality when there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Uh come in." Randy's voice came out more rugged than he meant it to be. Anna entered the room quickly closing the door behind her. There eyes met instantly, from across the room. She smiled seductively walking towards the couch. Randy didn't want to move, or even breathe. He noticed the Evolution tank top and grinned, shutting off the T.V with the remote. Anna pushed him backwards so his back was resting on the black leather of the couch. Bending her knees on either side of his, she straddled his lap. Instantly ever part of his body surged to life, his arms felt like they weighted a ton and there was a noticeably large bulge in his pants.  
  
"Thank you for the rose." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Your welcome, I love the shirt." Randy smirked, placing his hands around her hips tightly. She smiled before kissing him again, but this time more passionately than before. His tongue slid into her mouth and rubbed itself affectionately with her own. Randy groaned and began massaging her back with his fingertips. Anna broke the kiss; her breath began to get heavier.  
  
"Randy, we have a promo to do in a few minutes." She said while glancing at the time on the VCR.  
  
"Later." He tried capturing her mouth with his but she, moved slightly kissing his cheek.  
  
"We can finish afterwards." She jumped off of his lap, pulling on his arm. He got up reluctantly.  
  
"Great, now I need a cold shower." He smirked at her, following her out of the dressing room.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Kane moved away from outside of the door, and turned around. Randy and Anna, holding hands walked in the other direction towards the stage. Kane stared at them creepily, replaying the sounds he heard while eavesdropping on them. He had been thinking perverted thoughts about Anna ever since she touched him last week. He couldn't ignore his growing lust for her. Suddenly out of no where, he got an idea. If Anna wouldn't come to him, then he would have to arrange it. He walked quickly backstage until he reached the open door to Mr. Bischoff's office. He pushed it open and was greeted by Mr. Bischoff himself.  
  
"Mr. Bischoff, I want to talk to you about your daughter, Anna." Kane stood towering over him, making Bischoff a little uncomfortable. At the sound of his daughter's name Eric grew a little concerned.  
  
"Is she hurt? What happened? Tell me." He pleaded annoyingly as if all of his authority was drained from him.  
  
"I noticed that her relationship with Orton has gone overboard. And as we both know Orton belongs to Evolution, and they are the type of men who use women." Kane explained to Eric, emphasizing each word.  
  
Eric's expression turned into a frown. "Indeed, well I'll have to do something about this, won't I?"  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Kane interrupted Eric's train of thought. "I could be her new bodyguard. She needs someone strong to take care of her." Eric considered it for a moment then nodded in agreement.  
  
"Perhaps you are right. Fooling around with Orton is not what I had in mind for her. And you are perfectly capable of taking care of her. I'm surprised Evolution allowed this to happen. They are supposed to be Randy's mentors."  
  
Eric sat down behind his desk and shuffled his papers into a neat pile.  
  
Kane grinned and tried to take advantage of the situation. "Well Mr. Bischoff, if Triple H and the rest of Evolution allowed this to happen, then I think they should be punished." Eric nodded again in agreement.  
  
"Then it's settled, you become Anna's new bodyguard and I will schedule a match for Armageddon between you and Triple H for his championship belt then."  
  
After a while of talking, both Kane and Mr. Bischoff left the office and headed towards the ring, to break the news to Anna.  
  
In the ring Anna dove on top of Victoria, grabbing her by the ears and slamming the back of her head into the mat. Randy cheered Anna on watching her wrestle like a pro. Executing a perfect moonsault off of the top turnbuckle, Anna got the pin fall on Victoria winning the match. Evolution's music filled the arena while Victoria rolled out of the ring and stumbled backstage, Steven Richards following behind her.  
  
Randy stepped into the ring, raising Anna's hand in the air. Anna hugged Randy and kissed him on the cheek. She got out of the ring and practically skipped up the ramp, Randy not too far behind her.  
  
Just as she got through the curtain, Kane was standing there and pushed her lightly back onto the ramp. Kane's music exploded inside the arena. Anna stepped backwards in fear until Eric himself walked out onto the ramp as well with a microphone. Randy just stood behind Anna, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I have proof, that you have been rather friendly with my daughter." Eric screamed into the mic, obviously furious. "I will not stand for it!" Again the "Asshole" chant began and Randy smirked looking into the audience. Kane was grinning at both Anna and Randy, loving every minute of it.  
  
"Therefore, I have asked Kane here, to become Anna's replacement bodyguard." The crowd erupted with 'boo's and yelling' at Bischoff. He put up his hand and grinned at Randy.  
  
"In fact, if you have problem with that then, you will be stripped of your title and suspended for 2 weeks."  
  
Anna shook her head no at Randy, almost sensing what he was about to do next. Suddenly Randy punched Eric then Kane, square in there jaws, causing Bischoff to tumble over and Kane to lunge at him. But Kane didn't touch Randy at all. He just laughed evilly and grabbed Anna by the hair, pulling her backstage. Randy went to go after them but was stopped when Eric shoved him backwards.  
  
"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY! YOU ARE SUSPENDED AND STRIPPED OF YOUR TITLE AS OF NOW!"  
  
Eric grabbed the Intercontinental belt off of Randy's shoulders and walked backstage also. Just as Jim Ross and Jerry 'the king' Lawler finished there commentary, Raw went off the air. The fans began cheering for Randy as he followed Eric backstage.  
  
"What the hell was that about!!??" Randy yelled at Eric, running after him.  
  
"Everything I said is final!" Eric smiled weakly at Anna then retreated back to his office. Kane still had his hand on the back of Anna's neck, and he was pressing down harder when Randy noticed him.  
  
"See you in two weeks Orton." He lifted Anna onto his shoulder and carried her towards his dressing room. "Let's go Missy."  
  
Anna struggled, punching Kane's back as hard as she could but it was no use. She glanced into Randy's eyes, and all she saw was sadness in them. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Randy pounded his fists into his locker and shoved his things, violently into his bag. All he wanted to do was go after Kane and Anna, but he valued his job. "You will just have to figure out a way to get her back." He thought to himself, leaving the arena.  
  
It was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
Wow, that took a while! Anyways, if you like it, please review and I will try and get the next chapter up a.s.a.p! Thanks!!! XCuttedX 


	4. Powerless

Chapter 4- Powerless  
  
Randy tried to keep himself busy during his two weeks of suspension. After calling Anna's cell phone many times, he started getting worried about her. They were starting to become a couple after all. Something Randy hadn't had in a while. She wasn't picking up her cell phone. He then decided to call Eric Bischoff himself. The conversation didn't go very well. Randy tried to start up a conversation but Eric said he was extremely busy when talk of Anna arose.  
  
The past two Monday night Raw's were especially horrible for Anna. Kane insisted on making excuses to see her. If someone so much as looked at Anna the wrong way, Kane had something to say. During that time, their was many meetings between her and her father. They had only discussed the storyline and the outcome of her matches. But the night Randy came back to Raw, Anna had something else to discuss with her father.  
  
"I see where you're going with this, sweetheart." Eric spoke calmly. Anna's eyes began to form tears. "But I cannot go back on my word with Kane." Anna glared at her father and slammed the door while she left his office. She knew that Kane had a match sometime tonight and he would want her to accompany him to the ring, but she had to see if Randy was there. She practically ran to the Evolution locker room and pounded on the door. Triple H opened it and smiled at her letting her inside. Randy was looking through his locker, trying to find his tie. He heard the door open and close, but he didn't know who it was. Anna was grinning, staring at Randy's turned back. "Hunter, where the hell is my black tie?" Randy turned around and finally saw Anna, his heart soared and he dropped his duffel bag. Anna tackled him to the ground and kissed him continuously. "I....missed....you....so....much!!" He chuckled and gave her a long hug, lifting her up. Hunter just smiled and waved at the two of him before leaving the room. "How are you? Where's Kane?" Randy asked her, still holding her around the waist. "Don't worry about me....how are you?" Anna replied. Randy gave her a funny look then he put his hands underneath the back of her shirt. Anna tried to pull his arms away, but he noticed before she could say anything. Underneath Randy's questioning touch, he could feel small bruises and cuts on her smooth flesh. Anna pushed his arms away quickly and tried to walk past him. Randy spoke softly with a hint of fury in his voice. "Let me see..." He turned her around and pulled her shirt up carefully, caressing her back. His eyes widened in horror at the site. Etched in her perfect skin was the word "Kane". He traced over it with his fingertips. By that time Anna was crying softly to herself, the cuts and bruises still hurt. "Why?" Randy breathed trying to keep himself calm. He pulled her shirt back down and kissed her softly on the lips. "He had this fantasy, he wanted to do this to me. It will heal over." She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Randy grew more concerned. "That's all?....You didn't have to do anything else?" Randy asked, hoping that was all she was put through. "No. He took advantage of me." Anna gulped trying to say the words as quiet as possible. Randy stormed out of the locker room towards the Male wrestlers locker room. He kicked the door down and yelled inside. "Kane where the fuck are you?" He couldn't stop shaking with rage, and the mental image in his mind was Anna's back. He wanted to kill Kane. Christian finished lacing up his boots and looked at Randy grinning. "Kane isn't here yet." He pushed past Randy, but Randy punched him in the face. Blood poured out of Christian's nose as he stumbled to get up. "What the hell is wrong with you, asshole! I'm going to Eric!" He walked off, trying to steady himself, holding his bloody nose. Randy retreated back to the Evolution locker room. Anna was not in the room anymore. 


End file.
